Love Can Truly Conquer All
by Lilah James
Summary: Just a short sweet fluff about Tonks and Remus, how long will it take him to see that he is completely in love with her too.


Tonks and Remus,

Hello everybody, this was my first fanfic ever, I did it about 2 years ago and thought I should post it. Its not one of my better work but helpful criticism is wanted.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters at all I wouldn't mind owning them all but alas unfortunately I don't.

Title : Love Can Conquer All

Rating : T (it's probably a K but as it's my first one I am unsure so we will go with T just in case)

Remus sank exhaustedly into a chair, and gratefully took the cup of tea Molly handed him, "So how are Harry and the rest of the kids?"

Molly leaned on the bench and sighed, "They are doing alright, Harry is becoming more and more withdrawn, but Ron and Hermione are trying to keep his spirits up." Remus nodded, "He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders doesn't he."

Molly patted his shoulder, "Yes, I'm afraid he does. Anyway how are you? You look so tired." Remus rubbed a hand over his face, "Between Order missions and being underground, its just starting to take its toll." He said, giving Molly a small smile.

Molly brought her own cup of tea to the table. "I saw Tonks today." She said carefully watching him. Remus glanced up quickly, "Oh… umm… h…how is she?" Molly shook her head sadly, "Not good Remus, not good." Panic filled him, "What do you mean not good?"

Staring outside at the rain falling fast around the burrow, Molly sighed, "The war takes it out of everyone, but with Tonks I think it is more than that, her bubbly, sweet, no nonsense personality has gone, and been replaced by a sad, tired, witch, who reminds me of Harry sometimes. The weight of something heavy on her shoulders." Molly sighed again. "She worries me Remus, I wonder if soon she is just going to crack." Remus fixed his eyes on his mug of tea, worry evident in his tense shoulders.

Molly took a deep breath, "Remus has something happened between you too." He looked up startled, "Why do you ask?" Molly gave him a small smile, "Call it women intuition."

"We're fine." Came the tense, guarded answer. "Anyway I really must go. Dumbledore wanted me to see him before I go underground again." Molly jumped up and gave him a tight hug, "Do look after yourself, we all love you and do so worry." Remus kissed Molly on the check, "Thanks Molly, I really do miss being up in the real world."

Molly waved and watched his retreating form until he was no longer in sight. "Those two are in way over their head." "Who is dear?" Arthur asked as he came in from the back. Molly still watching the door answered, "Remus and Tonks." Arthur frowned, "Why? Are they in trouble, what's happened?" Molly snapped out of her trance she patted her husband's hand, "Oh nothing dear, don't worry.

Tonks pulled her cloak around her tightly as she watched the entrance of the school. Suddenly from the distance her quick eyes spotted an approaching figure. She held her wand out ready but moved into the shadows.

Remus kept his head down as he trudged towards the school, a million thoughts running through his head. Head to the road he didn't see the figure move from the shadows.

Tonks held her wand out, "Show yourself!" she commanded, hoping her voice sounded stronger and firmer than she felt.

Remus jumped in surprise and he looked up startled. Tonks gasped as the hood from Remus' cloak fell from his head. He looked tired - tired and troubled. Remus reached out and pulled her out of the shadows. Looking at who it was he quickly dropped her arm, "Tonks, what are you doing here?" Tonks drew in a shaky breath and forced her self to smile, "Hi Remus, I'm one of the aurors guarding the school.

How are you?" Remus swallowed hard, "Good, good thank-you." His eyes had adjusted to the semi darkness and for the first time in a long time got a good look at her. His throat constricted. She was a ghost of her former self, she had lost too much weight, her hair was brown and hung limply around her shoulders, the light and sparkle had gone from her eyes. The once bubbly, klutz of a witch had been replaced with a sad, tired young women. "Tonks how are you, you look…" "Like crap," Tonks finished off for him. "Yeah, I know thanks." Remus shook his head, "What happened." Tonks shrugged, "Nothing, I just don't have any energy to Morph any more. So I have been walking around looking like death warmed up. Anyway enough about me, what have you been up to?" Remus ran a hand through his hair, "Just been underground and doing things for Dumbledore, he wanted to see me before I went back under." Tonks nodded, "Oh ok, well I won't deter you then." Remus looked at her and reached a hand out to touch her cheek, "What's happened to you?" Tonks drew in a shuddering breath and her eyes filled up with tears. She moved away from his hand, "Nothing Remus, I'm fine." Remus was starting to lose his patience, "Fine, look at you, you don't look fine to me." Tonks eyes hardened, "Remus don't you dare, don't you dare pretend to actually care." Remus glared at her, "What do you mean pretend, why would you think that." Tonks rolled her eyes, "Dumbledore is expecting you, and I would hate to have held you up." "Nymphadora," Remus started. Tonks held up her hands, "Please don't," and with that she walked away. Remus let out a growl of frustration and reluctantly made his way to see Dumbledore.

"Molly, are you here?" Remus called out as he entered the Burrow. "Yes dear, come on in." Remus walked into the lounge. Molly jumped up, "Remus what is it?" "What is it?" He asked his voice rising. "Why didn't you warn me about Tonks?" Molly raised her eyebrow at him, "I did Remus." He shook his head, "No you didn't you said she wasn't doing well. But not doing well is an understatement; she looks like death warmed up. Why isn't anybody looking after her?" Molly stood up, "Because Remus dear, she wont have a bar of it, she keeps saying she is fine, and the person she wants apparently doesn't want her." Remus gave Molly an aspirated looked, "Don't go there Molly." "Why not!" she said her own voice rising, "She wants you and you keep pushing her away." Remus ran a hand through his hair, "I have been over this to many times." "Yes your pathetic excuses, the ones you hide behind because you don't want to admit that you're in love with her too." Remus glared at her, "I am not in love with her." Molly gave him a hard look. "You can't lie to me, I've raised five boys. I can spot one a mile away. Remus if you are so concerned about her go and talk to her."

Remus made his way towards the entrance of the school; he scanned the area for Tonks. Spotting her the shadows he grabbed her quickly before she disarmed him. He pushed her back against the gate. "Don't even think about." Tonks looked up surprised as she saw Remus staring intently down at her. "Let me go." She demanded. Remus released her. Tonks glared up at him, "What the hell are you doing here?" Remus narrowed his eyes at her, "I am not leaving until you tell what the hell is wrong with you." Tonks flinch she wasn't used to using such language, "For the last bloody time, I am fine, thank-you very much." Remus moved closer making her back away until her back came into contact with the wall. "Don't lie to me, you are not fine, you're a ghost of who you were, you look like you might break at any moment." Tonks rolled her yes, "Oh how wonderful of you to notice." She said sarcastically. Remus looked at her and Tonks was forced to hold his gaze as his eyes so intense. "What's happened to you Nymphadora?" Tonks closed her eyes and tears threatened to spill. She pushed Remus away and looked up at the sky just as the clouds opened and the rain began to pour. "You." "Me what?" Remus asked. Tonks shook her head, "Ok you wanted to know what is wrong with me, I'll tell you. You are what is wrong with me." "What have I done?" Remus asked. Tonks nearly screamed in frustration, "You are so oblivious to everything around you Remus. You wanted to know what is wrong with me, everything is. Everything and the bloody fact that I hopeless in love with you Remus Lupin!" she yelled

The rain fell heavily around them; Remus stared at her, disbelief apparent on his face. "You're what." He asked his voice coming out in a croak. Tonks threw her hands up in frustration, "I'm in love with you, and everyone can see it but you, why can't you accept that. You know it's almost like you don't want me. I mean, I put myself out there day after day and you continually pushed me away." She put her head in her face, sobs racking her body, "you threw excuses at me, like I'm too old for you or I'm to poor for you or you deserve better. You know that's all good and fine, except I don't want better, I don't care about money and am disappointed that you think I'm that frivolous. And for the bloody last time I don't give a damn how old you are or the fact that you are a werewolf, I'm a damn aurora, I face worse danger every day.

So you have no more excuses left yet you still find it in that damn heart of yours to still reject me." She ran a shaking hand through her soaking brown hair. Closing her eyes she looked up at the rain that still was falling around them. Thunder sounded from above and she turned to look at him, her doe brown eyes full of anguish, hurt and love. She took a shaky breath, "I give up." He finally looked at her tears filling his own eyes. Tonks have a small laugh, "It took me a year to finally take a hint, and know you got your wish, I finally give up. But you know what sucks, that even after all of this I still love you, and I am such an ass to do so, but hey you can't pick who your heart chooses." Remus felt a guilt rush through his body. He looked at the women in front of him, the women he had been so afraid of, the women who had captured his heart. He shook his head, he was such an idiot, how can one be so stupid, she loved him, and look what the hell he had done to her. The vivid pink hair he loved so much had disappeared because she was so tired and heartbroken, the bubbly spirit and always-smiley face had disappeared. He loved her. Some how he had always known but ignored the feeling that had started to take over. Tonks looked at him with his head in his hands and shook her head, she swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat and turned to walk away. Remus glanced up and for the first time in his life, didn't think about the consequences. "Nymphadora wait," Tonks turned around the tears on her face mixing with the rain, "It Tonks Remus and I'm done waiting." Remus shook his head as he walked up to her, "No, it's always been Nymphadora to me, and I've done waiting too." Remus cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. It was like a shock had run through her body. She gasped as his tongue touched her lips. It was like floating on air. He pulled back and stared at her, "I am an idiot but I do love you, I have from the minute I saw walk into the kitchen tripping over the bucket at the door way. I love the way you can turn any bodies frown into a smile, except for Snape's but I think that frown is permently attached to his face." Tonks smiled. "I love the vivid pink hair, I love every time you have a klutzy moment and I get to catch you. I love every freckle, every strand of wild hair. I love every single part of you. Tonks smiled at him and reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. "Please don't give up on me." He whispered. "Never," Tonks said softly before she pulled him back down, this time lips fussed together in a passionate and desperate need to be close. Tongue intertwined, and Remus pulled her close, as close as she would come, desperate to never ever let her go. The crackle of thunder stilled around them and the rain lightened up. Remus pulled back and caressed her face with his large hand, "I love you." He whispered, and bent down to kiss her again. Brushing his lips across hers before taking her lips with his own and slowly beginning to cares them. Nymphadora pulled him closer and opened her mouth to him. Finally pulling back for air she leaned her forehead against his. Suddenly he broke out in a big grin. "What?" She asked. Remus reached out to run his hands through her now vivid pink hair. He shook his head, "Nothing." He smiled, I love you." He said again and kissed her over and over again.

As the sun rose and pushed back the rain and clouds and spilled rays of colours around the couple it gave away a promise, the promise that love can truly conquer all.

The End


End file.
